For roller mills, the material to be ground is usually placed centrally and moves to the outside through centrifugal force and there it is gathered by the grinding rollers unrolling on the grinding table. From the EP 0 858 839 A1 it is already known that the moistening of the material to be ground results in a stabilisation of the grinding bed and in this way the smooth running of the roller mill and the efficiency of grinding can be improved. It is known that you must add the water to the grinding table together with the material to be ground or directly at the point of application. In the EP 0 858 839 A1 a water lance is used which is arranged in the rotation direction of the grinding table in front of the grinding roller.
However, it has been found that the product quality is negatively affected by excessive injected water flow rates. In addition, the availability of water can be limited locally.
Therefore in JP 2000157882 A, the flow rate of the sprayed water is regulated by using a vibration sensor. If a certain vibration level is exceeded, the injected water flow is increased and vice versa.